wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth, Revision, and the Lexicon Way/Transcript
*'Becky': Mr. Big? That's M.B.? You're in charge of the school newspaper now? ---- *'Mr. Big': Hold on. Uh, Leslie. What exactly is he accusing me of *'Leslie': Revising his articles, sir. *'Mr. Big': Oh, right. And what does "revise" mean? *'Leslie': Well, let's see-- ---- *'Becky': You turned it into something that wasn't true, something misleading. *'Scoops': Wow. Scoops, Becky. I don't think WordGirl herself could have said that any better. *'Becky': (Giggles) Yeah. *'Scoops': You okay? One more question for you. Why don't you just print the truth? ---- *'Mr. Big': How did you manage to keep your job so long? Anyhoo! ---- *'Becky': Not if WordGirl has anything to do about it. *'Mr. Big': Well, she won't. Because this is going out in tomorrow's edition. ---- *'Scoops': You can't do that! *'Mr. Big': Oh, but I can. *'Scoops': But I really like my job at my paper. ---- *'Mr. Big': Well, Scoops, if you want to keep your job, just bring the secret identity of WordGirl. (Laughs) ---- *'WordGirl': (Pants) Oh, man. They just won't give up. *'Woman': (Gasps) There she goes! *'Man': Get the camera! Quick, take the shot! *'Guy': Aah! I've run out of film! *'Narrator': Is this the end of WordGirl's secret identity? Will Scoops lose his job? Shouldn't the Narrator get free jelly beans for life since he's already know WordGirl's secret identity? *'WordGirl': Hey! *'Narrator': Sorry. High above the city, WordGirl decides what to do next. By the way, what do you plan on doing next? *'WordGirl': (Sighs) I don't know. I hope no one got a clear picture that reveals my secret identity. But, if someone I did, I hope it was Scoops. Because at least then he'll be able to keep his job. Yes, Bob, and he'll probably share his jelly beans with you. *(WordGirl and Captain Huggyface are hiding to the bushes and the tree) *(WordGirl and Captain Huggyface transform back into Becky and Bob) *'Becky': Er, hey, uh, Scoops. Heh. Heh! *'Scoops': Oh, hi, Becky. *'Becky': Do you think anyone got a picture showing WordGirl's secret identity? Just wondering. Not really--you know, just a little curious. *'Scoops': I sure didn't. I did get a good picture of the dirt after I got pushed over. *'Becky': Oh. Well, you know, whoever WordGirl is, I bet she would rather have you reveal her secret identity than anyone else. *'Scoops': Aw, thanks, Becky. I have a feeling my days writing for the "Daily Rag" are pretty much over. ---- *'Scoops': Look at that! WordGirl's secret identity! Wait a minute. This doesn't reveal WordGirl's secret identity. Listen to this: "Now that we know WordGirl's secret identity. Do you want to find out who she is? All you have to do is be the first person to send us a picture of her sidekick, Captain Huggyface's secret identity and then you'll won the contest." Becky, do you notice anything weird about this? *'Becky': It's--It's misleading. ---- *'Scoops': No one figured out WordGirl's secret identity in the first contest. *'Becky': Whew! *'Scoops': I'm going to write a new story now and tell everyone in the city what Mr. Big has been up to all along. *'Becky': Good idea! And there's no time to waste. We're going to stop Mr. Big first thing tomorrow. I have to go home before it gets dark. ---- *'WordGirl': Hold it right there, Mr. Big! Your days of publishing lies and misleading the public are over! ---- *(Principal arrives) *'Scoops': There he is, Ma'am. The villain's who's been printing all the misleading about Woodview Elementry this week. *'Principal': Shirley Smalls?! Just what do you think you're doing here? ---- *'Leslie': Yay! Oh, sorry. ---- *'WordGirl': Good work, Scoops. *'Scoops': Thanks, WordGirl. It's too bad Becky wasn't here to see it. She was a big help. She's always disappearing, though. *'WordGirl': Yeah. Heh! Weird. Heh heh. Uh... *'Scoops': Hey! Are you sure you don't want to tell me your secret identity, just for fun? *'WordGirl': Yeah, I don't think so now what was it you were just saying about Becky a big help? Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes